


Come lui apparteneva a me.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Champions League, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, they are in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Non è che sei nervoso.Cioè lo sei, ma sai anche che non è la tua prima partita in una competizione cosi importa.Ma la paura non è razionale e hai ancora in mente gli errori fatti nell’ultima partita di campionato e non vuoi ripeterli quella sera anche se non parti da titolare.





	Come lui apparteneva a me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ormai io di questi due non decido in modo razionale di scrivere.  
> Praticamente mi viene un ispirazione e ci infilo in mezzo loro due quindi dovrete sopportare me che ne scrivo.  
> Questa è ambientata durante la partita di Champions di mercoledi contro la Roma, è nata perchè avere ansia prima delle partite importati è normale e chi meglio di Karim potrebbe calmare Marco???  
> Domanda retorica e poco diventente..  
> Alla fine è solo una cosa super piccolina che ho amato scrivere.

Non è che sei nervoso.  
Cioè lo sei, ma sai anche che non è la tua prima partita in una competizione cosi importa.

Ma la paura non è razionale e hai ancora in mente gli errori fatti nell’ultima partita di campionato e non vuoi ripeterli quella sera anche se non parti da titolare.  
E’ la cosa giusta visto quanto hai giocato nell’ultimo periodo ma una parte di te vorrebbe poter non lasciare mai il campo e dimostrare tutto quello che vali senza fermarti un attimo. 

Siete arrivati da poco allo stadio per l’allentamento di rifinitura ed hai appena indossato la tutta quando due braccia ti avvolgono da dietro e ti lasciano un bacio leggero sul collo.  
Riconosceresti il tocco di quelle labbra tra mille e l’odore di Karim ti rilassa completamente facendoti sorridere, ti abbandonandi contro il suo petto mentre porti le tue mani sulle sue.  
Siete da soli, lo sai perché Karim non è mai cosi affettuoso in pubblico, non in quel modo cosi intimo, credi abbia percepito il tuo nervosismo nonostante tu non gli abbia detto nulla di particolare.

“Stai bene?”  
Sussurra contro la sua pelle stringendoti più forte mentre sposti la testa di lato solo per lasciare che lui abbia più spazio e possa sistemare il viso contro il suo collo disegnandoci piccoli ghirigori con la punta del naso facendoti rabbrividire.

E non sai da quando è iniziata quella cosa tra di voi, quel tipo di rapporto in cui spesso il tuo umore dipendeva da lui o spesso ti ritrovavi a casa del maggiore a giocare con i suoi figli prima di fermarti a dormire lì. Era venuto tutto molto naturale.  
“Sono nervoso, ma credo sia normale. Tu come stai?”

La situazione ti fa sorridere mentre ti giri tra le sue braccia e si, siete davvero da soli nello spogliatoio, già quello sembra assurdo e gli circondi il collo con le braccia poggiandoti nuovamente contro di lui.  
Gli hai chiesto come sta solo quella mattina quando è passato a prenderti per arrivare ai campi di allentamento, arrivato decisamente in anticipo e poi vi eravate ritrovati a baciarvi sui sedili posteriori della sua macchina, arrivando in ritardo.

“Bene, si. Credo sia normale essere nervosi per una partita cosi.”  
Ti sussurra poggiando la fronte contro la tua e poi strusciando appena il naso contro il suo facendoti ridacchiare prima di baciarti.  
Un bacio leggero all’inizio , solo un sfiorarsi di labbra, ma non quello che vuoi. Lo tieni più vicino approfondendo quel bacio e lasciando che le vostre lingue si intreccino dolcemente.

Quando vi staccate sorridete entrambi e nascondi il viso nel suo collo respirando il suo odore.  
Ed è assurdo come in quel momento tutto il nervosismo sembri scivolare via mentre il suo respiro di accarezza la guancia, in quel momento sparisce tutto.  
Karim si stacca da te improvvisamente e per un solo attimo ti sbilancia rischiando di farti cadere e stai per chiedergli cosa gli passa per la testa quando vedi entrare Marcelo e Dani che parlottano tra di loro, rompendo quello strano silenzio degli spogliatoi.

Ti guarda come per chiederti scusa e si avvia fuori facendoti un piccolo cenno.  
Sai che non lo avete detto a nessuno, che se anche non avete mai parlato di quello che siete davvero.

Sai che quando è davvero finita con Isco, Karim era sempre stato lì vicino a te, lo aveva fatto in un modo cosi perfetto che quando poi tra di voi le cose si erano evolute non era stato per niente strano. Baciarlo e farci l’amore era venuto naturale, era cosi per entrambi.   
E non ti pesava che non lo sapesse nessuno, sai che era meglio per voi e poi non volevi che Isco ci stesse male, ed era assurdo che ti preoccupassi ancora per lui dopo tutte le volte che ti aveva messo da parte. Sapevi anche che non eri come lui e che in qualche modo ti aveva amato, magari solo non aveva saputo dimostrartelo.  
Alla fine ti fermi con Marcelo e Dani fino a che non vi avviate insieme al campo.

Karim è ancora nel corridoio e quando vi avvicinate a lui ti circonda le spalle con un braccio lasciandoti un bacio su una tempia.  
Sorridete e i fischi di apprezzamento che i vostri due compagni di squadra vi riservano lasciano capire che forse non erano sempre stati davvero attenti, specialmente poco prima.  
E poco importa in quel momento.

Tra loro era sempre stato cosi, erano una famiglia e se uno di loro era felice allora lo erano anche gli altri.  
“Non volevo spingerti via prima.”  
“Lo so, so che ti piace particolarmente avermi addosso.”

Lo sussurri direttamente al suo orecchio prima di lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia e uscire finalmente sul campo dove tutti vi stanno aspettando.  
E tutto sembra essere facile, gli equilibri tra loro non sono mai cambiati, nonostante gli anni, tra di voi sembra funzionare tutto alla perfezione.

Siete un'unica famiglia e non ti perdi un attimo per festeggiare o parlottare con gli altri cercando di non perderti un solo momento della partita fino a quando non tocca a te entrare, proprio al suo posto.  
“Dimostragli cosa sai fare!”  
Te lo sussurra prima di uscire abbracciandoti subito prima di spingerti in campo.

E va bene, vincete 3 a 0 e hai pure quasi segnato.  
Sei felice mentre vi dirigete negli spogliatoi e Karim ti stringe di nuovo trascinandoti lontano da tutti gli altri.

Lo baci appena ne hai la possibilità lasciando che il suo corpo si prema contro il tuo, ringrazi ci sia il muro a tenerti perché quando ti bacia in quel modo non riesci mai davvero ad essere lucido.

Ti assorbe completamente mentre le vostre lingue si cercano e intrecciano dolci, consapevoli di essere perfette insieme e il tuo corpo reagisce a tutto quello.  
Gemi tra le sue labbra stringendo forte le tue tra le dita la felpa che indossa in quel momento.

Vi staccate perché hai bisogno di respirare e di calmarti allo stesso tempo, perché altrimenti sarebbe stato decisamente un problema per te fermarti.  
“Vieni da me, vero?”

Gli chiedi contro le labbra prima di alzare gli occhi e fissarli nei suoi, siete in penombra e non sai neanche dove in realtà ma se lui è con te va bene cosi.  
“Non vorrei andare in nessun altro posto, lo sai?”

E ti mordi il labbro perché l’atmosfera che avete attorno non è di certo romantica ma quella è una delle cose più bello che qualcuno ti abbiano mai detto.  
“Stai sorridendo come un cretino.”

Ti dice poi baciandoti la punta del naso e tu arrossisci nascondendo subito il viso nell’incavo del suo collo mentre le tue mani si spostano sulle sua schiena sotto la felpa, non indossa una maglietta quindi hai un contatto diretto con la sua pelle.

“Dovremmo andare da gli altri..”  
Non sai quando tempo dopo lo dici, quando ti passa l’imbarazzo forse ma la verità è che se potessi fermeresti il tempo in quel momento perché tra le braccia di Karim si sta decisamente bene.

“Si, e poi andare a casa.”  
Annuisci e ti stacchi da lui avviandoti verso gli spogliatoi.  
Quando ne varcate la soglia il clima è super rilassato, Sergio e Marcelo come sempre stanno dando spettacolo e le risate sono il sottofondo a tutto.  
La mano di Karim cerca la tua e la stringe, intreccia le vostre dita in modo del tutto naturale.  
E gli sorridi ancora una volta.

Sorridi di nuovo sul serio, come fai da quando Karim è entrato nella tua vita come più di un amico.  
Ed è mentre andate via e lui non ti lascia mai andare che sai che ora siete qualcosa.

Perché ti senti di appartenergli, come lui appartiene a te.


End file.
